


某个冬夜的故事

by Glowhitomi



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowhitomi/pseuds/Glowhitomi
Summary: 最近真冬君为什么总是心不在焉？难道想起了某个人？我上山第一个不同意！！！但结果好像出人意料？！
Relationships: 上山立夏X佐藤真冬
Kudos: 6





	某个冬夜的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 最近补完了GIVEN，第九集真的惊艳到我了。（暴风雨哭泣）  
> 所以想写一篇两个人的小剧场  
> 希望你们会喜欢。

佐藤 真冬x 上山 立夏  
最近，上山察觉到佐藤总是走神，总会无缘无故地失神，弹唱的solo部分怎么教都不会且不谈，和佐藤在一起时会逃避上山的眼神，对更亲密的身体接触佐藤甚至会抗拒，这让上山百思不得其解。  
到了乐队训练结束，上山和佐藤向春树先生和秋彦先生告别，春树先生话还没唠叨完，就被秋彦先生一把捞上了摩托车，带走了。留下的两个人准备搭电车回家，上山发现佐藤并没有跟他并排走，而是跟在他的后面，头也不抬。  
上山停下脚步，佐藤不知道前面的人停了，顺势撞上了上山的背部，  
“啊，对不起，上山君，撞到你了。”佐藤为自己的不小心道歉。我怎么那么不小心，撞到上山君了。  
“佐藤，你最近到底怎么了。”为什么不告诉我发生什么事。  
“不，没什么，不用担心我上山君。”我不想因为自己的事而让上山君担心。  
“你这样就是在让我担心啊，佐藤！”为什么，“你不愿意说就算了。”自己明明不是想这样说的，切。。。我在干嘛。  
佐藤不敢看上山，躲避上山投过来不解的眼神。这样就行了，逃避。  
佐藤抬脚想离开，被上山捉住手，“你总是不肯面对自己的内心，不要逃，立夏。”  
佐藤愣了一下，眼角流下了眼泪。以前看见鹿岛君和玄纯君就想逃，现在连自己喜欢的人也想逃，我怎么那么幼稚。  
上山察觉到佐藤的眼泪，心疼的看着佐藤，一把将他拉向自己的怀里，“在我这里你不需要逃避什么，什么事都和我说，我可不会那么容易生气哦，但是你什么都不跟我说，我除了担心什么也做不了啊。“给我猜中了啊，真是可爱的孩子。上山抚摸着佐藤的头发，顺滑的发丝在上山的指间交错。摸着真舒服。  
冬天的晚风特别大，一对在街角依偎的情侣，他们周围散发着比夏日还要暖和的温度，丝毫不受东风影响。  
佐藤思考了一下，用只有上山才能听见的音量说：  
“我打算将我家的狗送去绝育，但是这样做对它有点不公平。。。“  
“绝。。。绝育？“这就是让佐藤担心的事？？？哈？？？  
“上山君有养宠物吗？听说绝育对他们很残忍，但是只有绝育才会减少生病的危险，我一直在担心它呢。。。你说怎么办啊上山君。“佐藤带着哭腔问上山。  
我靠，担心了那么久原来是担心那只狗，我还比不上那只狗吗？  
“这种事情。。。哈哈哈。。。的确是值得认真考虑。。。。“上山脑内直接爆炸。  
佐藤看到上山快要掉线的样子，噗呲地笑了。佐藤的笑容就像冬天的一道暖阳，上山痴迷的看着佐藤。看到他笑得那么开心，这是第二次。上一次是表白的时候。  
上山被佐藤的笑容传染了，自己也笑了起来。两个人紧紧地抱在一起，创造属于他们两个的空间。  
上山看着佐藤，橘色的瞳孔在微弱的灯光下反射出耀眼的水光，双唇像两颗刚刚出水的樱桃，脸颊渐渐泛红，耳根也充着血，这样可爱的佐藤吸引着上山。  
“立夏，我喜欢你。“ 上山说完这句话，吻上了佐藤，两唇交替，上山贪婪的吮吸着，佐藤附和着上山，上山用舌头挑逗着佐藤，小心地触碰佐藤的敏感点。”我也是哦，上山君。“佐藤内心无比满足。  
“嗯。。。上。。上山。。君“佐藤寻找一个可以说话的机会，上山以为自己做的事佐藤不喜欢，马上停止了，佐藤找到喘气的机会，低着头说：“我。。。我家今晚没人，不如。。。去我家吧，都那么晚了。”  
“。。。”佐藤没有听到上山的回答，慢慢地抬起头，看到那双睁得巨大的深蓝色瞳孔，自己也觉得自己说的话很奇怪，连忙改口，：“不，我的意思是，不是，如果，上山君不愿意就算了我。。。唔！“双唇再次被上山亲吻，这次是非常温柔的亲吻，就像天使在轻抚受伤的孩童。  
“走吧，真冬。“上山说，”去你家。“  
佐藤看着眼前这个男人，虽然有那个人的影子但他非常清楚眼前这个人不是他，而他早就选择将那个人埋藏在自己内心深处，而眼前这个人是他现在，以后，甚至永远都喜欢的人，他早就分清楚了。  
“嗯！走吧立夏君。”佐藤牵着上山的手，手心传来一股暖意，任由冬风怎么吹，他们依旧相互温暖着对方。


End file.
